<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artwork for TTMIR by ToxicAngel13 by Noxxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871452">Artwork for TTMIR by ToxicAngel13</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxxia/pseuds/Noxxia'>Noxxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts for my Bunny Authors [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxxia/pseuds/Noxxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small gift for Toxic I made for Trying To Make It Right</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh, Daryl Dixon/Shane Walsh, Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts for my Bunny Authors [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Artwork for TTMIR by ToxicAngel13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/gifts">ToxicAngel13</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707043">Trying To Make It Right</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13">ToxicAngel13</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707043/chapters/6058238">https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707043/chapters/6058238</a>
</p><p>Go check out this awesome Time Travel Walking Dead fanfic by ToxicAngel13.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>